Frenemies
by SkullSweetie
Summary: quidditch fanfiction league challenge. Luna likes Ginny. Ginny does not like Luna. What happens?


Ginny Weasley was always envious of Luna Lovegood.

She hid it well; playing pretend was always something she was good at. But every time she saw Harry smile at the blonde Ginny felt her insides boil. Because of course, she knew the truth. She knew how much Luna adored Harry. Harry Potter, the one who believed in her. It made poor Ginny sick.

She sneered at the girl when she wasn't looking, did anything she could to spread nasty rumors that would make Harry never look at the girl twice. Ginny made fun of the absurd radishes she hung from her ears and her obsession with _nargles_. What rubbish.

A few times she'd got the girls in Luna's dorm to steal her things and hide them around the castle, but had given up on that idea when she saw Harry helping her find everything. Luan ruined everything!

Sometimes she got the idea that Luna knew what she did, and guilt bubbled in the pit of her stomach. But then Luna would smile dreamily and say something silly, and the idea would dissolve. After all, Ginny reassured herself, Luna was such a ditz. There was no way she'd catch on.

* * *

One evening, Ginny was walking back from Quidditch. It was a blustery, cold October evening, and Ginny couldn't wait for a hot shower before sinking into her lovely warm bed. She hears noises, just up ahead. Thuds, crashes, and then cruel male laughter. Ginny sped up, hefting her broom. Those guys would be sorry they ever picked on someone! Ginny rounded the corner to see three fifth year Slytherins standing around- Ginny gasped.

Luna.

Luna Lovegood was sprawled out on the floor. Her moonshine hair was stained with blood, her snowy skin already starting to bruise. Her robes were torn, her tie was across the corridor, and Ginny gagged as she saw one of Luna's earrings, with a bit of ear still attached, lying cracked on the stone. Obviously, one of the brutes had torn it from her ear.

Luna quivered, and she looked up at Ginny. Her blue eyes were not dreamy. They were hazy, filled with pain and fear. Ginny was horrified to see most of the Ravenclaw's shirt buttons undone, the girl's black lacy bra plainly visible.

Ginny scowled. A familiar hot feeling was brewing inside her, with subtle differences. With incongruous strength, she hurled her Cleansweep5 at one of the boys, feeling a sick satisfaction at the thunk it made, and the howl of pain it produced. Inside, there was nothing but rage, nothing but fire. In an instant she had whipped out her wand, and done a few jinxes and hexes. The remaining two boys quickly looked like something out of a spoof horror, the results of many different curses colliding and clashing into a hideous result.

The redhead crouched by Luna, repairing her shirt and robes with a flick of her wrist, and doing up the buttons. She reclaimed the blue tie, looping it loosely around Luna's neck and pulling her hair free. Then, scooping up the earring, and the bit of ear, she dragged Luna to her feet and began dragging her to Madame Pomfrey.

* * *

As expected, Madame Pomfrey reacted with a shriek, before bustling about and fixing Luna. Ginny stayed by her side, mopping Luna's forehead and holding her hand. After Pomfrey was done, Luna turned to her.

"Why did you help me?" she croaked, cornflower eyes heavy-lidded.

"B-because you're my friend of course, silly!" Ginny stammered, blushing and forcing a smile.

"No. You're not." Luna said. Ginny's eyes darted down to the girl. "You don't like me very much at all, Ginny Weasley. That's why you say mean things."

Ginny blushed the infamous Weasley red, and wouldn't look at the Ravenclaw. So she _had _known, after all.

"I _do _like you." she insisted. "Really."

"But..." Luna prompted.

"ButIhateyouaswell." Ginny spat out in a great rush, finding her shoes very very interesting all of a sudden. A pale, shaking hand appeared over hers, and held it. Ginny looked up in surprise. Luna had a sweet smile, and though even paler than usual, her eyes were clearer than crystal.

"Well that's alright." Luna murmured. "We can like and hate each other, equally."

Ginny blinked. Then she grinned.

"I read about this thing once." she mused, squeezing Luna's hand. "Its a Muggle thing. We can be frenemies."

Luna cocked her head, starlight hair rippling.

"The only one allowed to be mean to you is me." the ginger clarified, flashing a grin. "And you're the only one allowed to be mean to me. And we protect each other, as well as that."

Luna beamed, nodding.

"I like that idea."

Hatred burned through Ginny again at the statement, even though it was her idea. Luna must be one of the sweetest people ever. Its a wonder she's not in Hufflepuff. That's just going to increase her chances with Harry. But she shook it off, and smiled back, before walking out of the Medical Wing.

* * *

A week later, Ginny levitated a bowl of porridge over Luna's head, tipping the contents all over the petite blonde, earning a scream.

Later that day, Luna rubbed her higher DADA score in Ginny's face all lunch, literally rubbing the paper in the redhead's face and not letting her have a bite to eat. Ginny got redder and redder as her frustration levels grew before shoving Luna off the bench and stopping away, presumably to the kitchens.

The next day, three Ravenclaws were in the Medical Wing, all with unfortunate cases of the Bat Bogey Hex. Apparently they had been poking fun at Luna.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean watched this weird relationship unfold, all completely gobsmacked.

"Women." Ron said, shaking his head. "I will never understand them."

"I don't think any of us will, mate." Harry said sympathetically.

"I don't think we're meant to." Said Seamus wisely. The effect was ruined by the fact that he was still sooty from blowing up the Charms classroom again.

"Do you think I should tell her me and Luna are dating?" Dean asked curiously.


End file.
